The Wrath of Mewtwo
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: When a boy suddenly wakes up as a Pikachu, he learns that humans no longer exist and the world is inhabited solely by Pokemon. However, he also soon learns that not all is peaceful in the world, and must stop a war between Ghost and Psychic Pokemon. The first entry in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of the Pokemon Police series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Pokemon World

**Alright! Now, I actually had this whole thing written since 2011, but I haven't had the time to upload this until today. So, this story will probably be completely uploaded rather quickly.  
**_

I don't remember much of what happened before I woke up that day; all I remember was that I was sleeping in my bed, dreaming of what might happen on my upcoming Pokemon Journey. Other than that, everything else is a blur.

I woke up on a beach with somewhat of a headache, but that wasn't the weirdest part: the weirdest part was what I saw.

My hands were tiny and yellow, almost like paws, even. But how could I have paws for hands? Last time I checked, I had perfectly normal-sized human hands. I had almost lost it when I heard three male voices:

"Hello."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You must be some sort of tourist, right?"

I turned around and saw who the voices were coming from: a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur. But how is it possible that Pokemon can speak the human language?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We're a group of Pokémon known as the Team Elite. We keep the peace around here," said the Charmander. "I'm the leader of this Elite Squadron. You must be new here, uh Pikachu, is it?"

I was stunned to hear what Charmander just said. I'm a Pikachu?

"I'm a Pikachu? But how? Last night I was just a regular boy who was just about to start his Pokemon Journey! How could this have happened?" I shouted to myself.

While I was freaking out over this mysterious dilemma, the Charmander, Squirtile, and Bulbasaur seemed to be rather confused, almost as if they don't believe me.

"I'm confused. How could you be a pre-trainer one day, and a Pokémon another?" said Squirtle.

"That's what I want to know!" I told the rather confused trio.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how to help, but I think I know someone who does." said Charmander.

"Really, who. Who might be able to help me?" I asked Charmander.

"Our boss, Jigglypuff." said Bulbasaur.

I found that slightly pathetic that the three Kanto Starters took orders from a Jigglypuff. Oh well, it was the best lead I had for finding out how I had transformed into a Pikachu.

I followed the trio to a rather small building (even for a Pokémon like me, sort of) but when I walked in, I realized that for some reason that it was a lot bigger on the inside.

There were all sorts of amazing events happening around me. Almost everything had been run by a Pokemon depending on the job. It was absolutely amazing.

"What is this wonderful place?" I asked the trio.

"This is headquarters. Or, at least it is here in Kanto. We have special bases like this all over the world. We have at least four strongholds set up, but we're building a fifth over in a rather 'pushy' region right now, but we'll get to that later. For now, welcome to the Pokemon World." said Squirtle.

I couldn't believe my eyes; this place was the most astonishing in all of Kanto!  
_

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is really short, and it probably isn't that great, but you should know that this was 2011, and my writing skills weren't at their peak back then. For those who enjoyed this chapter, I'll continue to upload it, because I really like this series, and I hope the public enjoys everything I have. Anyway, expect the next chapter sometime soon, but just remember that this specific fic doesn't really have much of an impact on the overall series (other than kick-starting it) but if anything in the future is to make sense, just continue to read.**

**Well, with that out of the way, I bid you adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Jigglypuff

**Alright! Two chapters in one day! One thing I forgot to mention in the previous chapter:**

**Disclaimer: All Pokemon featured in this fic belong to Satoshi Taijiri and GameFreak. I do not own Pokemon, though the main character is completely original; the fact that he just so happens to be a Pikachu is a sad coincidence.  
_**

Chapter 2: Introducing Jigglypuff

Then, a Girafarig walked up to me and the trio. She seemed pretty nice, and she basically looked friendly. And what's better, she addressed me first.

"Oh, you must be new here." said Girafarig.

"Careful with this one, he says he's a human boy who was somehow transformed into a Pikachu." said Bulbasaur.

"Well, I'll take you to see Jigglypuff. I'm sure you'll make a good impression on him."

"Okay." I said a little confused.

She escorted me to a large room with what looked like Pokemon Council: Graveler, Machoke, Golbat, Pidgeotto, and there were a few empty seats (possibly belonging to Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle). But right in the center of the room, there was a small, pink Pokemon that I assumed was Jigglypuff.

"Hello. Girafarig, who is the friend you have here?" Jigglypuff asked Girafarig.

"Team Elite brought him here. They say he's actually a human boy who was transformed into a Pikachu." said Girafarig. I prayed in my head that they would at least be friendly.

"Well, whatever this boy is, he needs help. And who are we to deny _that_?" said Jigglypuff.

The trio arrived into the room, and two out of the three were glad to hear that for now, I was a part of they're team. According to Jigglypuff, who better to train a newbie like me than the best? The only one who had a bit of a hard time dealing with the news was Bulbasaur. I don't know why, but he seemed to believe that a newbie on his team would cramp his style. Charmander thought if I gave him some time, he might open up to me eventually (though I somehow doubted that).

"Now, the three of you have arrived just in time, other than to recruit this Pikachu. We have a special mission for you." said Graveler.

"What is it?" Squirtle asked.

"Well, we assume that someone is trying to start a war between the Ghost and Psychic Pokemon." said Golbat.

"And you want us to do something about it?" said Charmander.

"Exactly." said Machoke.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Squirtle asked.

"We've sent out a group of spies to figure that out. So for now, just give the new guy a tour of the headquarters." said Pidgeotto.

"Got it." both Charmander and Squirtle said in unison.

"Perfect." Bulbasaur muttered sarcastically.

The tour was long, but who could blame them. The place was huge! I enjoyed every moment of the tour. From the very beginning, I was completely thrilled. The Kanto headquarters was the best place I've ever been to.

"I'm glad you like it, because until we can turn you back to normal, this is your new home." said Charmander.

My excitement was immediately destroyed when Charmander said that. Sure I liked (no, loved) the headquarters, but I knew that I had to find a way to turn back into a normal boy, or else things were going to get_ very_ complicated with my family.

Meanwhile, I later found out that Jigglypuff's spies had been attacked by a school of Tentacool. They were able to defeat them, but some retreated. One of them followed the Tentacool to a strange building. She sneaked into the building and found one of the Tentacool (along with a few other scary-looking Pokemon) was talking to someone.

"Master," the Tentacool said. "Jigglypuff's spies are aware of our presence. I recommend sending out reinforcements to eliminate them."

The boss, whoever it was, stayed silent for a while, and then finally spoke.

"We let them know we're here. They will send in their top agents to stop me. That's when I will eliminate them all. Once Jigglypuff knows about the destruction of his Elite Squadron, he will come to me. Then, he shall share the fate of the past agents who tried to take me down." said the boss.

Clefairy (the spy that followed Tentacool) couldn't believe what she just heard. She had to warn Jigglypuff and the others about this evil scheme. Unfortunately, someone found her.

"Hello." said a Beedrill, who was accompanied by a Magmar.  
_

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this chapter is also really short. So, I think I'll just update two chapters a day DAILY! Anyone who is actually following this story may now thank me.**


End file.
